


Sinsanity

by The_Red_Dragon_Spirit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Latin, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Dragon_Spirit/pseuds/The_Red_Dragon_Spirit
Summary: A story about how people aren't always what they seem....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be nice, but please don't be rude.

Brinnng. Brinnnng. Brinnnnng. Mari slowly opens her eyes, and gets ready for church.

"Hullo Sister Mari."

"Hullo Sister Ada," Mari returns, she then says her normal greetings to each and every member of her church. The same ones she had said since she had become a member. She was the ideal pupil in church. She attended every Church service and the Sunday schools after. Mari's pastor always praised her on how far she had come and how much she had changed. She hung on to every praise he said, as if they had come from the mouth of God himself. Ask anyone in the church why she does this and they would reply that she valued his opinion, but it is more than that. If the Church community paid closer attention to her they would have realized that the way she acts is exactly the same way a child who has be starved and raped of affection.

Delving deeper into Mari's childhood and early adolescence her parents, mainly her mother, were so engrossed with their work that they did not pay attention to Mari much. Yet when they did it was only to scold her or beat her into submission. When she turned thirteen things reached their peak. She remembers the day like it was yesterday, the date: June 11, 03 her thirteenth birthday. As always her parents were at work all day, so she was at home by herself trying to have the best birthday the best way she knew how. When she heard her mother come home and do something peculiar, her mother walked up the stairs leading to her room. Mari's mother came up to her and hugged her, at first Mari thought it was a motherly hug. As soon as she thought that, her mother's hands began to wander.

Mari stops shakes her head and tries to return to the present, but all she could remember is her mother's last words to her "You were only good for a bit of fun." Over and over Mari hears those disgusting words. She hates herself for believing them once upon a time and every so often. Mari forces herself to listen to Pastor Jona. When Mari gets home she follows her same routine of looking in her mirror (The same mirror every time, the mirror with the beautiful brown frame, with the intricate yet delicately carved boughs with poisonously green leaves painted on each stem. The golden letters inscribed at the very top spell out the latin phrase: Veritas Vos Liberabit, meaning that the truth will set you free.) and she sees in her face the very epitome of sin. Every week she has seen this for twelve years, thus she feels no pity when she drags the knife across her arm; watching the blood flow down her arm. Admiring the crimson liquid against her snowy white skin and on some level finding beauty in it. Because, Mari thinks, every sinner deserves pain, right?


End file.
